


know you're not alone

by punkfistfights



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, No editing we die like mne, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: A soft moment in the life of the Arrows.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Everyone, Roy Harper & Lian Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Arrowhead Net 2019 Holiday Exchange





	know you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/gifts).



> happy secret santa, [conner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom/)! you said you wanted arrowfam hugs, so i hope you enjoy this.

_Everybody needs a place to call their home  
Everybody needs someone to call their own  
Even when you're lonely, **know you're not alone**  
You're one of us, one of us, one of us _

**_- One of Us New Politics_ **

Roy hitched Lian onto his hip and pressed a kiss against her head, as they stood outside Ollie’s new house. “You ready to spend some time with the family, baby girl?” 

Lian beamed up at him. “Yeah, daddy! Imma make Grampa Ollie make me waffles.” 

Roy chuckled. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “You going to behave?” 

Lian giggled devilishly and shook her head. “Nope!” 

“Lian—” Roy began, closing his eyes and pinching his nose with his free hand before being interrupted by Lian giggling again. 

“I’m kidding, daddy! I promise I’ll be the bestest.” 

Roy smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

“You’re welcome!” Lian chirped. 

Roy chuckled and went to open up the door, but was beat to it. “Roy!” Mia squealed, launching herself forward into his arms, pulling him and Lian into a huge hug. “Lian! I missed you guys!” 

Roy chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Mia’s waist, hefting her in the air and enjoying her delighted screech. “Missed you too, kiddo. It’s good to see you again.” 

Mia beamed. “Ollie and Di are gonna be so happy you decided to show up!” she exclaimed. 

“I told them I was coming,” Roy huffed, rolling his eyes as he set Mia back on the ground and ruffled her long blonde hair. 

She shrugged. “You know how they are. They refuse to consider things set in stone until everyone’s arrived. Now get your ass inside, you’re the last arrival.” 

“Who all is here?” Roy asked as he stepped inside. 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Ollie, Dinah, Hal, Sin, and Connor are all here and I think I remember Connor saying Eddie might show up later too. Oh, Kyle’s here too and I’m pretty sure I heard Di telling Ollie that she invited Batgirl, uh, Cassandra? I don’t know, I just know they’re excited to have a whole bash for Connor’s birthday,” Mia said, a small smile making her expression soft. “I’m happy you came, Roy. And I’m positive everyone else is gonna feel exactly the same.” 

Roy rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the fond smile from breaking free and shifting his entire expression. “Stop, kid, you’re gonna make me blush,” he said, as deadpan as possible. 

Mia giggled and thwacked his arm. “Oh, shut the fuck up. Your ego is too big for anything I say to have an effect.” 

Roy gasped and slapped an overdramatic hand over his chest. “You wound me!” he exclaimed. “I am perfectly humble.” 

Lian’s loud peal of laughter rang through the house. From the kitchen, Ollie yelled, “Is that my favorite granddaughter, I hear?” 

“Your only granddaughter, you old bastard!” Roy called back, a huge grin spread across his face as he set Lian down on the ground so they both could prepare for one of Ollie’s world-famous—read: ridiculous—hugs. 

“Kid!” Ollie hollered as he came out of the kitchen and scooped Roy into a crushing hug. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming, but I’m so happy that you decided to! It’s been way too long.” 

Roy snorted as he tightened his own grip on Ollie to crush him right back. “It’s only been two weeks, old man.” 

Ollie pouted. “Yeah, but that was League bullshit and didn’t count because you didn’t bring my favorite granddaughter.” 

Lian beamed up at them from the ground and waved at Ollie. “Hi Grampa! I missed you  _ so _ much!” 

Ollie all but dropped Roy so he could scoop Lian up into his arms and squish her. “Baby girl! I missed you too! Have you been good for your dad?”

Lian giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could hug him back. “Yep! He calls me his little...cree-cher.” 

Roy nodded. “I do indeed call her my little creature, because that’s exactly what she is.” 

Lian started nodding, accidentally clipping Ollie’s chin as she did so. “I really am!” she said with a bright smile. 

Ollie chuckled and swung Lian so she was clinging to his side, before stepping over to ruffle Roy’s hair. “Go wish your brother a happy birthday, boy.” 

Roy rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to sidestep Ollie’s hand. “I’m nearly thirty years old, don’t call me that,” he grumbled. 

“What would you rather be called? Sport?” 

“Absolutely the fuck not,” Roy said, snorting. 

“Better watch your language,  _ boy _ , Dinah decided to implement a swear jar so Sin would cuss less.” 

“Yeah and who would be giving the jar the most money?” Roy asked, an amused glint in his eyes. 

“That would also be Di,” Mia said from where she had been leaning against a wall by the kitchen entrance, watching them interact with a grin. “She likes the word ‘fuck’ too much to give it up completely.” 

“And that’s a quarter in the jar, sweetie, for talking shit!” Dinah yelled from the kitchen. There was a moment of silence then Dinah shouted, “Fuck! Wait—crap—ugh!” 

Ollie had a sappy expression on his face. “I love that woman,” he said. 

Roy wrinkled his nose. “You two are so gross,” he said. “That hasn’t faded. Anyways, I’m gonna go say hi to Connor, wish him a happy birthday. You want to keep Li?” 

Ollie’s expression grew offended and he tightened his grip on Roy’s daughter. “Of course I want to keep her!” he exclaimed. 

“Sounds good then, old man,” Roy said, already walking away, heading to the living room. 

In the living room, Connor was sitting on the couch with Sin in his lap. Sin was rambling about Pokémon as she waved her cards around and Connor was listening intently. Roy grinned at the scene. “How precious,” he said, a sarcastic hint to his words even though they were genuine. 

Connor and Sin looked up. Sin gasped and jumped up to run over to Roy and wrap her arms as tightly around his knees as she was capable. “Roy, Roy, Roy! I haven’t seen you in  _ forever _ .” 

“I know,” Roy exclaimed as he leaned down to yank her up into his arms and twirled around. “Guess how much I missed you.” 

Sin giggled and spread her arms out. “This much?” 

“Actually, I missed you even more than that!” Roy laughed before setting her back down and heading over to where Connor was standing. 

“Hey, kid,” he said. “Happy fuckin’ birthday.” 

Connor beamed at him. “Thanks, Roy. I didn’t know you were coming!” 

“I wouldn’t miss your birthday, Connor,” Roy said with a crooked smile before engulfing him in a tight hug, lifting him into the air as he did so. Connor guffawed and hugged him back, just as tight. 

Dinah, Ollie, Mia, and Lian took that moment to stroll in. Ollie had Dinah tucked into his side and Roy would bet actual physical money Dinah had her hand stuffed in his back pocket. Mia was giving Lian a piggyback ride, matching smiles spread across their face. 

Roy set Connor down and took a moment to look around the room and felt warm contentment run through him. He had never thought he’d have such a large family but here he was, surrounded by a huge family and this wasn’t even his entire family. 

Roy wasn’t sure if he was capable of feeling joy more potent than this. This was everything he had ever wanted, and even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit [my tumblr](http://dykehelenabertinelli.tumblr.com/) to yell about the arrowfam


End file.
